The main object of the present invention is to provide a novel dispenser for solid objects such as packaged condoms. The novel features are specifically based on a spring loaded movement of a dispensing element, which element moves a condom package from inside a compartment through an opening.
More precisely, the present invention concerns an entertainment device which also functions as a condom package dispenser.
The dispenser is an everyday novelty device that conceals a condom within an ingenious arrangement. It uses a spring, such as a coil spring, which feeds the condom package from a magazine compartment, and the spring is returned to its original position once it has been used. Pulling a tab of the dispenser causes the spring to release within the magazine compartment, forcing the condom through an operable shutter, such as one or more doors. The spring opens the magazine compartment and doors, allowing the spring to advance the condom into the dispensed position.
In loading, a condom is fed into the magazine compartment of the dispenser and held there by a coil spring that advances the condom from the magazine compartment.